1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior illumination lamp to be furnished to, for example, a door or a ceiling of an automobile.
2. Related Art
As an existing interior illumination lamp, such a device shown, for example, in FIG. 8 is disclosure as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2000-1141.
This interior illumination lamp is furnished to, e.g., a back-door of a wagon, and if changing a lighting direction, the interior illumination lamp lights a luggage room at the rear part of the wagon or the opened back-door.
As shown in FIG. 8, in this interior illumination lamp 100, a lamp housing 102 is furnished to a trim 101 forming a wall of a back-door, and in the forward direction of this lamp housing 102, a spherical opening 103 is provided. In the backward side from the opening 103 (the right side in FIG. 8), there is equipped a lamp supporter 104 having a spherical inside where a partially spherical lamp main body 105 is equipped as rotatably 360° within a determined range. Inside of the lamp main body 105, a bulb 106 is attached, and in the forward side (the left side in FIG. 8), there is equipped a lens part 107 projecting from the opening 103 of the lamp housing 102. Between the lens part 107 and the opening 103, a space S is provided to regulate the rotating amount of the lamp 105.
By the way, in the above mentioned interior illumination lamp 100, the lamp 105 attached with the bulb 106 can rotate 360° within the determined range by the fingers. In case the lens part 107 is heated (for example, around 65° C.) for a long time and if directly touching, burn is affected on the fingers, and an attention should be paid especially to children. When the lens part 107 is not heated if directly touching the lens part 107 with the fingers, it is stained to inconveniently decrease illuminance.